


Say hi to Krypto !

by ramonaflow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Movie Night, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, kara adopts a kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaflow/pseuds/ramonaflow
Summary: There was a thing with having an alien sister : whenever Alex thought she could never be surprised anymore, Kara somehow just found a way. In which Alex finds out Kara adopted a kitten after a fire rescue.Part 1 : Alex and KaraPart 2 : Alex/MaggiePart 3 : Kara/Lena





	1. You scared Krypto !

**Author's Note:**

> Kara, Alex and a kitten. Why not ? (@phiwatcher on tumblr)

There was a thing with having an alien sister : whenever Alex thought she could never be surprised anymore, Kara somehow just found a way.

When she got to her sister's appartment for the movie night, she did not expect to be welcomed by a " _meow_ ".

She froze in the entrance and scanned the place. It was all clean and cosy as usual, but, as her special agent skills could tell, there was something new.

"Oh no you didn't, she thought hearing another _meow_.

In answer to that words, another...

" _Meooow_."  
  
Alex looked at the couch, it was there somewhere... Probably hidden and scared...  
  
"...Kara !"

But her sister wasn't here of course. The window being open, she must have had some supergirl thing to deal with.  
  
" _Meeeoooow_."  
"Oh come on I'm not _that_ scary !"

She took off her jacket and her shoes, opened the fridge and sighed. Naturally there was no beer.

 _"Meoooooow_ !"  
"Yeah, yeah, wait for my sister to arrive, oh we'll have a talk..."  
  
She closed the fridge and decided to take a look at the source of the noise. Another complaining _meow_ and she knew it was under the sofa. She slowly approached, using her best spying abilities to be quiet, she kneeled...  
  
" _Meoooow shhhhhhhhh_ !"  
  
The kitten ran away as fast as it could before Alex could even catch a glance.  
  
"Oh really !"  
" _Meow_ !"  
  
She stood again and turned around. The kitten obviously thought it was very well hidden behind that cactus, except its grey tail was sweeping the floor. All right then, change of strategy.

"Kitty kitty..." she repeated walking very slowly towards the cactus.  
  
The tail stopped moving.  
  
"Kitty kitty come on..." she kept saying using her best smooth voice.  
" _Meow_..."  
"Here kitty kitty..."  
" _Meow_..."  
"Yay meowww meowww..."  
  
She was feeling rather stupid.  
  
"Kitty... come say hi to Alex..."  
" _Meow_..."  
  
She was almost there. So close. The cactus was just one foot away. She could see its grey ears. So close... Full concentration on now... No sharp move...  
  
"Alex you're he..."  
  
She jumped so hard her head knocked the cactus.  
  
"Arg !"  
" _Meow_ !"  
"You scared Krypto !"  
  
Alex stood still not even daring to face her sister. Did she just say what she thought she said ?  
  
"Are you ok ? I thought you heard me come in !"  
"I... scared... _**Krypto**_ ?"  
  
She glanced over the cactus. The kitten was gone already, so much for the effort Danvers. Kara flushed a little and disappeared in her bedroom. Like she could avoid Alex. She heard her change her clothes. Finally she reappeared holding her pyjamas in one hand and gesturing in the air with the other. A fair attempt to distract Alex.  
  
"I should take a shower, did you order anything ? - _meow-_ I'm starving ! Some pizza would be nice... - _meow-_ Or potsickers ? Correct that : and potstickers. Can you - _meow-_ check if there's still - _meow-_ ice cream ? 'Cause I believe I finished it..."  
"Are we going to ignore the cat ?"  
" _Shower, right_ !"  
  
And her sister was gone. She was sure she used superspeed.

That's when she saw it. A tiny grey kitten, with a black mark on its nose, making its way to the bathroom door. She looked at it incredulously and, hand on hips, she frowned as the kitten sat before the door and began meowing. Was she invisible now ? She resisted the urge to throw some peanut to the kitten. She sat on the sofa and ordered their usual, waiting for Kara to finally get out of this long shower.

The first time Kara brought a pet home, she was thirteen. It was a baby squirrel. Because of course it was a baby squirrel. It took some time but she finally understood that she could not bring all the animals from the planet earth back to their home. Kara pouted a lot.

" _Meow_."  
  
The kitten stiffened, Kara was now probably getting dressed.

When she got out of the bathroom, she could not pretend there was no cat meowing and purring around her. She looked up at Alex, who made her _big-sister-I-know-what-you-did_ look while waiting patiently for Kara to come up with an explanation.  
  
"I couldn't leave him there !"  
"Oh yes you could !"  
"Come on Alex his family could not keep it after the fire, he was crying and looking at me..."  
  
As she talked she grabbed the kitten who purred even more and knocked his head against Kara's forehead.  
  
"I'm supposed to save people !"  
" _People_ , Kara... Besides you could have just dropped him to a shelter..."  
 "How could I ?!"  
  
She made her pouting face holding the kitten under her chin, the kitten who, Alex noticed, had the same blue eyes. She swore he was pouting too. Ok it was cute but...  
  
"I will not be part of this !"  
"I didn't ask you ! I can take care of a cat !"  
"You can't take care of your plants. Why do you thing people give you cactuses..."  
"It's too late anyway, he loves me already."  
 _"Meow_ !"  
"Did you even go to the vet... ?"  
"The vet ?"  
  
Alex held her breath for a second. She would definitively be part of this. Kara sat near her with the kitten on her chest.  
  
"And can we talk about the fact that you called him _Krypto_ ?"

She knew Kara was bad at keeping secrets, but still, she could at least _try_.  
  
"Don't worry, I call him K too !"  
"Oh then nothing to worry about..." Alex said waving her hand around.  
"You cannot deny he is cute."  
 " _Meow."_  
  
Alex looked into the kitten's deep blue eyes. He was now resting on Kara's legs and throwing Alex a defying look. She knew she would never win this.  
  
"All right. But we will go to the vet tomorrow."  
" _Meow."_  
"Yay yay, you won."  
  
Kara beamed at her like she always do.  
  
"So... For Krypto's first movie night, I thought we could watch _The Incredible Journey_."  
" _Meow_."

She was doomed.

 


	2. Are you jealous ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie and Krypto.

Alex knew it would happen eventually.

Kara was going to spend the weekend with Clark in Metropolis. Meaning Alex was going to petsit Krypto.

"I'm sure he can manage by himself for a weekend Kara."  
 "Oh come on, pleaaase ! He will be lonely..."  
  "I was supposed to have a date with Maggie..."

That was a lie.

"Invite her over ! You two can stay here !"

And just like that, Kara was out. Why, why in the name of all the Danvers did she agree to this ? She thought while staring at Krypto who was currently trying to tear the curtains up.

"Krypto stop ! Now ! You stop it !"

How was it that she had a hundred agents under her command who respected her, but a kitten would not ? If she knew better, she'd thought that cat was messing with her on purpose.

Her phone rang. _Maggie_. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Meow."  
" _Oh no no one's looking at me meow meow please focus on me_ "

She teased the kitten who meowed back. Opting for indifference, she read the text her _g... friend ? girlfriend ? friend-friend ? friend she liked and kissed_ sent her : "wanna hang out tonight ?"  
She did.

"I do. Unfortunately I'm stuck with a kitten at my sister's."

She hesitated for a second. It was weird inviting Maggie over her sister's... Wasn't it ? Oh well anyway...

"You may join me if you want"

... _Emoji wink_ ?

" _Meow_."  
"You're right, no emoji."

 _Sent_.

" _Meow_."  
 "I hope too."

Was she talking with a kitten ?

 _New message_.

"I'll be there in ten. I'm bringing beer ;)"

Alex let herself fall in the sofa with a satisfied sigh. Kara's appartment was so cosy and confortable. She loved living her years ago. It still felt like home. She pretended not to hear Krypto ruining the curtain behind her and turned on the tv. News were about Supergirl and Superman working together in Metropolis. Next time she'll go with her sister, it's been a while since she saw Loïs and Clark. The doorbell rang.

She stood up and checked her outfit. She was wearing a flanel shirt and jeans. It was alright.  
  
Since when did she care about her clothes ? Damn you Maggie Sawyers.

"Ma'am you called for rescue, how can I help ?" Maggie said showing off her badge with that beautfil smile she seemed to never lose.  
 "Very funny."

She was also hot in her leather jacket. She didn't say that. They shared a quick kiss and Alex stood aside to let Maggie in.

"Nice place", the cop acknowledged.

Alex closed the door behind her and picked a beer from Maggie's pack.

"So... Is that... oh he is the cutest !"

Maggie was now kneeling down and calling Krypto in a way that made Alex freeze. Maggie the badass cop she really liked was muttering " _kittykittycutie_ " in a very much sweety tone she never heard her use before.

"Not you too..."  
"Come on Danvers he is cute !"  
"Tell that to the curtains."

Alex sat back in the sofa and watched in uttered disbelief as Krypto purred under Maggie's soft hands.

"I can't believe it."  
"Are you jealous ?" Maggie asked with a playful smile after joining her in the sofa.  
"I. Am. Not."  
"Admit it. You are jealous of a cat."  
" _Meow_."

Alex trew a irritated look to Krypto. The kitten jumped on the sofa to settle on Maggie's legs. He was now officially closer to Maggie than Alex has ever been.

"It's not my fault this cat doesn't like me."  
"And here I thought you were the mature one of the Danvers sisters", Maggie laughed.

 _She was the mature one !_ She restrained herself from shouting that and just took another sip of her beer.

They spent the night watching a movie and talking. It was fun - although they were interrupted by Krypto on several occasions - and Alex found out a little more about Maggie.The cop told her how she realized she wanted to be a cop - "not a cop, a detective" - and what it's been for her to be out in her professionnal life. Alex was listening to her with an acute attention. She liked the way Maggie snorted at her own confessions about her college time, how she sometimes hid some sadness behind her eyes talking about the friends she lost.

Alex didn't relax as well, it was harder to, well... talk. She realized it's been decades since she could share some of her life outside of Kara's friends circle.

In college, she didn't exactly have friends. She partied a lot. Not the same thing. She knew all the clubs, especially those which closed late in the following morning. She knew drinks too. She was trying so hard to live and find her own way she didn't realize she was running away from herself. Or, more accurately, her responsabilities.  
  
"You know Danvers, maybe that's because you had too many... Responsabilities I mean."  
  
Maggie said in a cautious and gentle tone.  
  
"I know you're close to your sister, but maybe you should put yourself first sometime"  
  
Alex looked away. They reached the point where she felt bad about keeping Kara's secret. It felt familiar. To be honest, she may have used that secret as an excuse to keep herself from engaging in any kind of relationship.

"Hey, is everything alright ?"  
  
Alex made a forced smile and yawned.

"I'm getting tired I guess".

She rested her head on Maggie's shoulder and the only noise that disturbed the silence was the discreet snoring coming from Krypto's cushion. Alex could feel Maggie's warm hands going through her hair. It was soothing. Maggie dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled and fell into her twinkling eyes. They shared a soft kiss. It slowly turned into a not-so-soft kiss and Alex's hands on Maggie's neck were now...

" _Meow_."

Alex opened her eyes and they separated.

"I don't like you anymore", Maggie said to the kitten who was watching them intently.

They started to kiss ag...

" _Meow_."  
"Alex, it's just a cat."  
"But he's watching us."  
" _Meow_."  
"Good for him."  
"Did you see his eyes ? They remind me of Kara's. Besides it's weird doing this in her appartment. And you're tired."  
"All right then. I am actually tired."

Maggie yawned too. She slapped her hands and got up.

"I should get back home."  
"It's ok, Kara's fine with us sleeping here. I'd say it's a decent counterparty."  
"You're sure ?"

Alex frowned at the question. Oh. _Right_. They never have slept together. Well it was just sleeping.

"You're not ?"  
"I am."  
"Then it's settled."  
"I didn't bring any pyjamas."

A sudden thought of a very naked Maggie Sawyer crossed Alex's mind. Was she blushing ?

"You can take one of Kara's. She's got a ridiculous amount of pyjamas."

She could not wait to see Maggie wearing a banana or panda pyjama. She smirked mischievously and head herself up to the bathroom. She wasn't nervous or anything to share the same bed with Maggie, that told her a lot. She was always nervous when sharing a bed with someone. Except with Kara of course.Now she was thinking about it, she felt nervous about the fact that she wasn't feeling nervous. It was all new. Stupid Alex who could fool a lie detector test but lose all her cool when Maggie fucking Sawyer was around.

Anyway. 

Somehow Krypto thought he would sleep with them too.

Here he was laying on the bed, stretching hard. Maybe he was trying to make a point but Alex would not let him do that.

"In your dreams", Alex said.

Maggie came in the bedroom wearing the cat pyjama and made a face when Alex noticed it. _Unbelievable_. The detective chuckled when she threw a look at Krypto.

"You're cheating on me with K !"  
"Yeah smartass."

Krypto finally left after several " _woush woush_ " from Alex. They took his place under the blanket. Alex was very self conscious right now.  
  
"So... good night Alex"  
  
Maggie pushed her leg against hers and smiled to her.  
  
"Good night Maggie"  
  
Alex answered in a soft breath.

***

Alex woke up once in the night, only to face a peaceful sleeping Maggie. Her face on her hand, almost smiling. She had a pleasant feeling in her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she was facing a pair of bright blue eyes.

She almost screamed.

Krypto made his bed between them like he was allowed to. No, no, no. Alex Danvers was not one to be defeated so easily.

She silently yelledto the cat, urging him to leave. He would not move. She tried to hold him without waking Maggie up and failed too. The kitten had his claws buried in the pillow closed to Maggie.

"Oh shouuut Krypto !"

The kitten finally left when Alex pushed herself closer to Maggie.

 _Well done Danvers_ , she congratulated herself before going back to sleep.

***

Maggie was already gone when she emerged in the morning. She was slightly disappointed until her girlfriend - yep she said it - came back with coffee, toasts and orange juice.

"Don't get used to it Danvers."

Maggie joined her under the blanket. _Best breakfast ever_ , as Kara would say.

"So. I was wondering. See... I'm sure I heard you this night..."  
"Oh sorry, sometimes I sleeptalk..."  
"Not like that, you were talking to K. Though you called him, as I recall, Krypto."  
"What ? What are you talking about ? Krypto, pff..."

 _Was she rambling ?_ Kara would be proud.

"Yep, Krypto. Like Kryptonian. Kryyyypto."  
"That's weird, since his name is K."  
"Right, huh. So why did you call him Krypto ?"  
"You were sleeping Maggie..."  
"A weird dream then..."

She wasn't going to stop. Krypto could be his name after all. Let's go there.

"Oh all right ! I called him Krypto. That's his name, my sister is that alien lover you know, big fan of Supergirl..."  
"Nothing strange then. So why were you so nervous ?"

Maggie looked at her with those teasing eyes. Did she know ? Or was she having fun teasing her ?

"You made me nervous !"  
  
She accidently spit breadcrumbs on Maggie.

"Oups, sorry"

She blew them off Maggie's shirt with her right hand.  
  
"Yeah yeah Danvers are you done stroking me ?"  
  
Alex stopped.  
  
"I did make you nervous, hum ? That's flattering."  
"Oh you are so annoying Sawyer !"  
"Sure." Maggie said with a knowing look.

They spent the day doing mostly nothing. Well, they cuddled, watched _Orphan Black_ , had lunch, played cards, cuddled more, kissed more, and prepared dinner.

"What are we making ?" Alex asked.  
"Chicken wings and potatoes."  
" _Meoh_."  
"You stay away from the kitchen."  
" _Meoh_ "  
"I didn't know you cook."  
  
Alex was cutting slices of potatoes. Maggie turned on the oven.

"I usually don't."  
"Yeah, me neither. I'm always lazy after work and when I don't work, well, I'm even more lazy."  
"Same here."  
"CAREFUL CHICKEN KRYPTO"

Maggie almost jumped of surprise. The kitten left running to the other side of the appartment.

"Gosh Danvers you scared me like hell."  
"I don't trust that kitten."

She handed the potatoes. Maggie flavored the ckicken with various spices and put it all in a large plate.

"Do you have some music here ?"  
"If you're not scared of Kara's taste in music..."  
  
Alex chuckled while pointing at the cd's collection near the tv. Maggie left eyebrow raised. A few minutes later, she was in shock.

"This is the weirdest cd collection I've ever seen."

Alex laughed at that comment and took a sip of beer.  
"It doesn't even make sense ? A compilation of Christmas songs ? And a best-of of N'Sync ? I don't get it."

She finally found a Ed Sheeran cd and put it on. Alex leaned on the kitchen table, looking at Maggie who was pointing her finger at her.

"C'me on Danvers... _Girl you know I want your love"._

Alex bit her lips. Maggie came closer and kissed her deep, making her moan.

" _I’m in love with the shape of you_..."

Alex put her beer on the table. Maggie was killing her. She kissed her back not even caring about Krypto who was running between their legs. But she could not ignore him much more when he began to climb Maggie's leg using his claws.  
  
The kitten climbed fast until he was on her shoulder.

"Hey K, I love you too but could you leave me alone with my girl now... ?"  
" _Meoh_ "  
  
Maggie sighed and leaned towards the sofa so the kitten could jump off of her.

"You know, I'm going to think you were right, he doesn't like you"  
  
Alex made her "told-you-so" face and laid down on the sofa.

"It was nice, today I mean" She confessed.  
"It was."

Maggie laid down closed to Alex. Her warmth seemed to find its way to Alex's body. She took her hand and noticed the little white scars on her fists.

"Fighter's wounds..."  
"I have those too".

They slowly faded out, when after half an hour a slight breeze made Krypto _meow_.

"Hey, what's that smell I'm starv..."

Alex stood up straight to see her sister getting the plate out of the oven all dressed as Supergirl.

Then, Maggie stood up.

And she saw Supergirl her mouth full with potatoes.

Kara stopped eating. Alex looked at Maggie, who closed her eyes for a second as if she wasn't sure she was well awake.

"Alex. I think Supergirl is... stealing our food."

Kara swallowed.

"Sorry, I was hungry and there was that smell coming from your appartment I really couldn't... did you make those ? It is amazing. Right so I'll go then and..."  
" _Meoh_."  
"Wait."

Maggie looked at Alex. Then she looked at Krypto. And then at Supergirl.

"Wait, wait, wait..."

Alex and Kara exchanged a look. Kara just nodded and Alex knew it was ok.

"No one is rushing you Maggie", she said with an amused smile.

Kara discreetly took another potato while Maggie was still struggling to face the truth.

"Ok. That's it, I got it."  
"Finally", Alex teased her.  
"Oh my god I was so blind !"

Alex nodded. She joined her sister and put the plate away from her before she ate it all.

Maggie was still staring at Kara. The blonde reporter used her superspeed to find her glasses, she wore them, made a ponytail and Maggie got up and glanced at Alex.  
  
"I'm a terrible detective."  
" _Meoh_ "  
  
Everyone looked at the cat who instantly purred.  
  
"You even called your cat Krypto !"  
"How do you know that ?"  
"Yep, sorry about that, my mistake"

Kara looked incredulously at Alex who ignored her, pretending she was more focussed on setting the table.

"I'm a terrible detective" Maggie mumbled sitting back down.  
"Oh no, you know, only Cat Grant figured it out..."  
"Cat Grant figured it out and I did not ? _terrible..._ "  
"Come on Maggie you saw my sister how many times... ? Three maybe ? And I'm sure you were more focussed on me"

Alex added with a playful smile. That seemed to help Maggie pull herself together.

"True."

"Your sister is Supergirl."

She repeated. Alex knew she was now rewinding their previous interactions.

"It all makes sense now. Even the cd collection" She muttered.  
"What's wrong with my cd collection ?"  
"Oh that's right superhearing... It's just... peculiar"

Kara frowned and used her superspeed again to change her clothes. When she came back to close the window - "of course that's why you didn't want to close the window" Maggie said in the background - she yelled.

"Alex ! The curtains !"  
"Blame Krypto"  
" _Meoh_ "

Alex and Kara began to argue over the meaning of "petsitting". None of them heard Maggie whispering in a shameful tone :  
  
"She named her cat Krypto and I still couldn't see it"

 


End file.
